


Chunnin Tears

by SweetWhispers



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Favorite odd ship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not digging the Uchiha Massacre, Like just no, Only in last Chapter, Romance...If you squint, Sasuke doesn't leave the village, Slight Humor, Slightly Protective Kakashi, more than slightly protective kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWhispers/pseuds/SweetWhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU. Two sweet moments of time with Sakura and Hayate, with a Kakashi prowling in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I'm starting to move my small works over from ff.net, so if it seems familar don't be suprised!!

      Sakura was muffling her sobs with her arm, biting down in an attempt to not be heard. She was not crying because of fear or uncertainty but rather… because she couldn't handle it. Couldn't handle the pain of knowing that she wasn't strong enough to protect her team, that she was only able to hold them back. 

    "You shouldn't cry; it's a ninja rule." Someone whispered, startling her with their nearness.

    "I can't help it!" Sakura ripped her arms away from her face, turning towards the shadows, "I'm incompetent as a ninja, even though that's what I want to be!"

    "That's not true." The man stated, " and even if it was, you have shown that you are willing to change, to become stronger."

     "How do you know?" Sakura demanded, searching for the man, "did you see what happened to my team in the Forest of Death? I couldn’t even fight Ino at the preliminaries.”

    "Yes, as a matter of fact I did see what happened in the preliminaries,” The man coughed “though I missed the action in the Forest of Death.”

"Oh yeah? Then who are you?" Sakura challenged, her jade eyes swimming with more tears.

The man finally slunk out of the shadows, pausing slightly before settling down next to Sakura. “I’m-”

“The proctor for the preliminaries.” Sakura’s eyes widened, causing the tears to finally fall.

“Yes,” The man coughed, “My name is Hayate.”

“See you have an even-“

“And I was there when you managed to defeat a Yamanaka at their own technique. Which very few can do.”

“You think so?” Sakura gasped, tears streaming steadily.

“I know so.” 

Sakura sobbed before crawling into Hayate, curling up she buried her head on his shoulder, letting her tears fall. Hayate tensed when he felt Sakura collide with him, relaxing as he felt her small arms reach around him, her face burying itself in his left shoulder. 

Slowly he started to hug the shuddering child back

"H-how is our team supposed to stay together if I'm so weak compared to them." Sakura asked, muffled by his flak jacket.

"I suppose you just have to train, with whoever it is that makes you stronger." Hayate said, his arms tightening around her fragile body.


	2. Chapter 2

      Hayate stared in bewilderment at the sleeping girl on his lap. While he liked to consider himself a capable man, he knew he had several rather large flaws. His constant illness being one, and the other… well, female anything didn’t typically like him. Human or animal… it just never seemed to like him. 

 The situation was a new one for him. 

         After giving her a subtle shake, in the vague hopes that it could wake her up. Hayate decided the next best thing would be to find her sensei. Scooping her up further as he stood, he began a half-hearted search for Kakashi. Knowing that it was almost impossible to find him on a good day, Hayate wandered around, until he noticed the stares that even the other ninja were shooting him.

    Dawning horror gave him the picture of what a seventeen-year-old boy looked like carrying around a passed out twelve-year-old girl. Even in a ninja village that was suspicious. Rapidly deciding that finding Kakashi wasn’t worth the looks he was getting, Hayate abandoned his first plan.  

Changing directions, he starting towards his apartment. As he picks up speed, he can feel Sakura starting to shake, with concern he finally arrives at his apartment.

Once in he immediately strides for his room, placing her gently on the bed. Coughing, he considers her weapons, before finally reaching for all the visible ones. Picking her back up, he flips his blankets back, only to lay her down underneath them. With a sigh, he places all her weapons on his bedside table.

Standing back, Hayate groans. “Banished to the couch.” Grabbing his spare blankets from his closet, he meanders over to the couch. Studying it, he groans again, before setting up a makeshift bed on top. Within seconds of settling down, he’s fast asleep.

* * *

 

The pair of mismatched eyes peering through the window, watching patiently, blink. Once. Twice. Then with satisfaction, their owner pulls their hitai-ate down over one eye, disappearing once more into the night.

 

* * *

 

             Sakura wakes up gently, stretching her arms out slightly as she breathes in a scent of wood and metal. Pausing slightly, she finally opens her eyes, only to stare at an unfamiliar ceiling, gasping slightly she makes a frantic catalog of the room, spying her weapons pouch laying on an end table, she lunges forwards to grab them. Pausing at a picture frame, she notices the vaguely familiar guy. Her memories kick in, and she remembers crying and being found by Hayate. Guessing that she was in Hayate’s room, she creeps out of the bed. On tiptoes, she sneaks out of the room, following the slight hallway down. Spotting Hayate, who looks to still be asleep, on the couch. Sakura tries to be even quieter, circling her chakra at her feet. As she gets closer, the temptation to poke him becomes too much, reaching out she’s inches away from his shoulder

"It's not wise to poke a sleeping ninja," Hayate said, cracking an eye open.

Sakura shrieks, falling backward to land on her butt "I w-w-wasn't!" 

"Sure you weren't." Hayate said, slight humor shining in his eyes, "do you want breakfast?"

"YES!" Sakura yelled wiggling in excitement.

Hayate coughed, hacking slightly even as he laughed. "will bacon, eggs, biscuits and gravy work?"

"YES!" Sakura yelped, grabbing Hayate's arm and trying to yank him off the couch.


	3. The end.... or is it??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven years in the future; Sakura is now 19, Hayate is now 24

Hayate’s days hadn’t been normal for the past few weeks, he was avoiding almost all his friends, and had taken extra guard duties for the Hokage. However, waking up to a pissed off Kakashi Hatake staring at him with both eyes, was well beyond anything he would ever be comfortable with classifying as normal

. At the same time, he only knew of one reason that Kakashi would be confronting him like this. For a man who pretended to not care about anything… he was oddly possessive of his former students.

“I will only give you this warning once,” Kakashi’s head tilted slightly, “but Sakura and you have always been good for each other, and she adores you for more reasons than I’m willing to understand.”

“I’m- You don’t” Hayate tries.

“However, if you don’t fix whatever is happening between the two of you, not only will you have the wrath of Naruto, Sasuke and Sai to worry about, but Ibiki and Anko both owe me favors… and I won’t be afraid to call them in.” Kakashi’s mask shifted slightly, his dark eye crinkling happily even as the Sharingan drilled holes into Hayate. “Use my warning wisely.”

With a pop Kakashi was gone.

“Fuck.” Hayate rubbed his hands through his hair. “FUCK!!”

* * *

 

It takes him the better part of the morning, and a firm talking to Genma before Hayate feels brave enough to have a conversation with Sakura.

It takes him until nightfall to find her. Hayate slows as he approaches, feeling his shoulders droop as he hears her sobs. Gathering himself slightly, he runs a hand through his hair.

Finally, he whispers “You shouldn’t cry; it’s a Ninja Rule.” He shuffles over to where she’s sitting, in the exact spot he first found her almost seven years prior.

“I’m crying cause it seems like I’ve lost a friend recently. He’s kinda just disappeared from my life… which is impressive really.” Sakura’s voice whispers out, barely able to make it past where her faces buried in her hands. “And why is it impressive?” Hayate glances at her before looking away. “Because we are roommates and best friends, and he means a lot to me… but now he’s pushing me away… and I don’t know why.”

“Maybe its because he got scared, he woke up after watching a stupid movie about a notebook, curled up next to this amazingly beautiful woman, stunning beyond words… and realized that she was the love of his life.” Hayate dropped his legs down, hanging them off the ledge. “and then he realized, she would never have any reason to love him… He was just drab and plain and boring.”

“Really?” Sakura whispers, turning towards Hayate, big emerald eye’s full of tears. Hayate meets her gaze head-on, briefly pressing his hand to his heart.

“Then maybe he panicked because as soon as he realized how hopelessly in love with her he was, even with all his faults, he wanted to tell her. but he couldn’t figure out how, so instead he pushed her away.”

Sakura started crying again, before crawling so she was nestled between his legs, hers hanging over one of his knee’s “Maybe the stupid idiot shouldn’t have been so oblivious… I’ve had a crush on him since forever, and I’ve been trying to get his attention since I was 16.” Sakura sniffled into his neck. “But he always kept me at a friend distance, even when I moved in with him.”

“I’m sorry Sakura,” Hayate whispers nuzzling into her hair, as his arms wrapped tight around her. “I’m terrible with women, and subtle cues, and when I realized just how much I love you… I panicked.”

“Are you done panicking?” Sakura nuzzled into his neck.

“Yes.”

“Well, you’re not going to be forgiven until I get bacon, eggs, biscuits, and gravy.” Sakura finally whispers, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I can work with that.” Hayate smiles, throwing them off the ledge. Landing on a lower roof, he takes off running, a laughing Sakura in his arms.

 

* * *

 

In the shadows, where the two ninja’s laughing their way across Konoha couldn’t see… two figures stood. “Kids these days” One finally stated, shaking her head as she pulled a large bottle out from somewhere. 

“We have to do everything for them.” The other figure finished, pulling out a bright orange book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really and truly love this story... I might add more to it, eventually!
> 
> march-2018  
> I updated and fixed some parts that were bugging me. This is one of my favorite stories I love it!!


End file.
